


Wicked Game

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions tend to have a very, well, singular effect on Eggsy and his solution is always to go find Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping on the bandwagon. It was either posting porn or posting fix it fic and since the fix it fic has become a ridiculous monster, porn it is! There is no plot. Just porn. What have I done.

Missions, especially missions where he’s been trapped in a goddamn warehouse for the last two hours having a shootout with a mob boss he wasn’t aware he’d _pissed off_ , tend to have a rather singular effect on Eggsy. It’s why he hates reporting to Merlin right after a mission, why he hates returning to HQ at all, when all he wants to do is find Harry and beg him to fuck the adrenaline right out of him.

Merlin finishes his lecture about the finer points of backup and how Eggsy was the absolute _worst_ at that, honestly, and Eggsy beelines for the front of the shop. Even with Merlin yelling at him, he’d still felt the residual adrenaline making him hard, sending his imagination wild, and he felt like a right prick standing there not listening to a word Merlin was saying. Granted, Merlin should know better by now, but he can’t fault their tech magician for trying to keep his reckless ass alive.

He gets to the street and waves down a cab, shifting his jacket to better hide the tent in his trousers. The cabby doesn’t even give him a second look, asking for his stop which Eggsy gives quickly. Eggsy taps his fingers against his thighs, pausing to run his thumb along his inseam before he stops himself. Not yet, not yet.

The cab pulls up in front of Harry’s home and Eggsy thanks him with a generous tip. He hurries to the front door, skin itching and cock rubbing against the front of his trousers, and lets himself in. Closing the door behind him, he takes a quick breather to halt the sudden hammering of his heart and bends to remove his shoes.

“In the study, Eggsy,” Harry calls, and Eggsy kicks off his shoes and unbuttons his jacket on the way, leaving it hanging on the doorknob as he enters Harry’s study.

Harry doesn’t look up at him when he enters, instead focused on the mission reports he has spread out all over his desk. An empty tumbler sits beside his elbow and his shirt sleeves are folded up neatly around his forearms. He’s not wearing a tie, the collar open at the throat, and Eggsy swallows hard even as he fights with his own tie. He yanks it free and gets started on the buttons, tiny plastic slipping against his shaking fingers. He’s so fucking hard.

“Eggsy?” Harry asks, looking up finally, and Eggsy meets his gaze as he strides across the room. Harry pushes back from the desk as Eggsy comes around the side, pen dropping to the floor as Eggsy easily throws his leg over Harry’s thighs and straddles him on the chair. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Eggsy says, before he kisses Harry.

He gets the last button through the hole and leans fully into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and getting his hands in his hair. Harry’s glasses press up against his cheek but he doesn’t care, he gives zero fucks, and he rocks his hips just to get some relief. Harry hums against his mouth, opening when Eggsy runs his tongue over his bottom lip, and Eggsy groans shamelessly when Harry takes control of the kiss.

Harry lifts a hand under the loosened sprawl of Eggsy's shirt, his other hand working already on Eggsy’s belt buckle and zip, fingers brushing over the hard curl of Eggsy’s cock. Eggsy whines into his mouth, kissing him harder, pushing closer. Harry gentles him, tilting his head with a nudge of his nose. His tongue flits teasingly over Eggsy’s, distracting him while Harry divests him of his belt buckle and runs a thumb over the line of his cock through his pants.

Pulling back with a sharp noise, Eggsy rocks forward again, and Harry draws a hand down his spine, fingers so light that Eggsy shivers. He tucks in close, mouth open against the hot skin of Harry’s throat. Harry does it again, his index finger pressing just a touch harder than the rest, and Eggsy whispers out a small whine, goosebumps pulling at his skin. He can feel Harry smile and he leans back just enough to set his teeth against the sharp angle of Harry’s jaw.

“Tease,” Eggsy mutters. Harry chuckles, a throaty noise that vibrates against Eggsy’s chest. “Know what I want?”

“Tell me,” Harry says, the command slipping into his tone and it makes Eggsy’s mouth dry with desire. He slides his lips up and over the smooth line of Harry’s cheek until he finds his ear, letting out a shuddering sigh when Harry spreads his hand over the dip of Eggsy’s spine, tips of his fingers slipping into his loosened trousers.

Distracted by the tantalizing touch, he arches his back into it, and Harry slips his hand lower, shoving Eggsy’s trousers down. He curls possessive fingers into the meat of Eggsy’s ass, brushing over his crease, and Eggsy can’t help the stutter of his hips.

“Eggsy,” Harry prompts. He slides his other hand up Eggsy’s chest until he can curl it around his throat, thumb pressed heavy into the hinge of Eggsy’s jaw, and forces his head back. “Do not stall. Tell me.”

Eggsy full out whimpers against the hold Harry has on his throat. His fingers curl desperately into the crisp cut of Harry’s collar and he tests Harry’s hold, gasping wetly when Harry punishes him for it. Harry watches him, eyes blown black, but says nothing more, obviously waiting for Eggsy to obey his command.

“Harry,” Eggsy says, raspy and whining, thighs trembling as he rocks forward again. Harry tsks, eyebrow cocking up, and Eggsy closes his eyes.

“None of that now,” Harry says, his index finger gliding lightning quick over Eggsy’s hole. Eggsy’s eyes snap open. “I cannot give you anything if you don’t tell me what you want, darling boy.”

“That, I want that,” Eggsy says, rocking back. “I want you to fuck me till I can’t think anymore, can’t feel anything but your cock, fuck, I don’t want to be able to move, Harry, make me come.”

“Always so eager,” Harry chides, but it’s laced with fondness. He slips his hand from Eggsy’s trousers. “Do you want it here, while I’m in my chair? Or do you want me to fuck you over my desk and have you smear my mission reports with your come?”

Eggsy moans, eyes fluttering shut at the image, of Harry pressing him down into the desk with his hands and smearing his cock all over those beautifully written reports, of Harry’s signature stamped into his skin. Harry hums his agreement as though he can read Eggsy’s mind, smile turning wicked sharp as he shifts his hold on Eggsy and brings him down, his lips gliding soft and light over Eggsy’s.

“Though you did interrupt a perfectly respectable evening.”

Unable to stop himself, Eggsy snickers, and Harry rubs a thumb lovingly over the ridge of Eggsy’s cheek. Eggsy pushes forward that last inch and kisses Harry, chaste and light at first, and then hungrier when Harry slants him just so. It’s easy to give over control to Harry, easy to let the moans crawl out of his throat and be swallowed up by the talented swipe of Harry’s tongue. Harry keeps him in place with a hand in his hair, the other dipping again over the swell of his ass, possessive and heavy.

A mean nip at his bottom lip has Eggsy jerking in surprise, and Harry’s fingers tighten in his hair before yanking his head back so he can lavish kisses along the column of Eggsy’s throat. He finds that spot, just behind the curl of Eggsy’s ear that turns him into a very convincing porn star. Frantic, he slides his hands down Harry’s chest and over the flat plane of his stomach before hooking them in the thick leather of his belt. He can feel the hot line of Harry’s dick through his trousers, and he rocks against him again, his own cock aching and trapped.

He doesn’t even manage to get the goddamn leather pulled free before Harry’s dipping both hands into his trousers and squeezing his ass hard, mouth catching his in a devastating kiss. His fingers freeze on the buckle, stuttering as Harry fucks his mouth with his tongue and slips his fingers dry and maddening over his hole. He can’t breathe, too many sensations crowding around in his head, and Harry pulls back with one last punishing lick over his bottom lip.

“Breathe, love,” Harry says, like it’s that simple. Eggsy sucks in a gulping breath, clinging to the leather of Harry’s belt and the spread of his thighs and he feels hot all over. Harry nuzzles him affectionately behind his ear. “Face down on the desk, if you please.”

For a moment, he’s too lust stupid to move, curled into the heat of Harry’s body and the endless tease of his fingertips. Harry nips at him, though, and says, “I will not repeat myself.”

Swallowing, Eggsy nods, running his hands over Harry’s chest once more before he staggers to his feet, knees weak and thighs trembling with the stretch. Harry grabs him before he can turn, shoving at the waistline of his trousers until they slip down and over the curve of his ass, sliding easily down his legs to pool around his ankles. Eggsy shrugs out of his shirt, leaving it on the floor alongside his trousers. He feels exposed like this, standing naked in front of Harry with his cock smearing pre-come over his belly and his skin already wet with sweat. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, leaning forward to press a delicate kiss against Eggsy’s hipbone before he gestures.

Eggsy flushes warm all over, before he turns to look at Harry’s desk. It’s covered in mission reports, spread out neatly. There’s even a row of black pens lined up beside a stack of requisitions. Harry stands behind him, slipping an arm around his waist and another around the curve of his cock. Eggsy startles, his moan loud and unabashed.

Harry smiles against his temple. “Would you rather the chair instead?”

“No,” Eggsy says immediately, thrusting into the tight hold Harry has on his cock. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

“That is the plan,” Harry says, chuckling against the sensitive line of Eggsy’s throat and Eggsy would smack him if he wasn’t so drunk on the feel of Harry touching him right now. Harry licks a strip up Eggsy’s throat before sucking a telling bruise into the skin behind Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy feels his world tunnel at the sensation, his cock twitching in Harry’s hand, before Harry shoves him forward and onto the desk.

“Stay still.” Harry palms his ass, before he’s ripping open the side drawers. Eggsy relaxes, spreading his legs wider until he’s resting comfortably against the desk, dick pressed against cool wood, and papers crumpling beneath him. He thinks he sees Roxy’s name on one of them and his face flashes hot immediately.

Harry presses a kiss between his shoulder blades, following it up with another along the stretch of skin between Eggsy’s neck and shoulder. His fingers drag down and over Eggsy’s cheek, slick with lube, and when they brush over his hole, Eggsy rocks up onto the toes.

“Perfect,” Harry says into his ear before pushing in with one finger. Eggsy pants against the desk, his hands messing up the papers further, but he doesn’t care. “Fucking stunning.”

Biting his lip at the swear, Eggsy tries to shift back into Harry’s touch. Harry curls his finger, brushing easily over the bundle of nerves that send a sharp jolt up Eggsy’s spine, and he knows he’s making those frankly ridiculous porn star noises again, but he can’t seem to stop. Harry hums praise into the dip of his spine and fucks in another finger, stretching Eggsy out slow and brutal.

Unable to do more than rock up on his toes and drop to his heels, Eggsy tries to gather his splintering focus enough to bring a hand down to the edge of the desk. His fingers just brush over the head of his leaking cock before Harry’s grabbing his wrist and slamming it back against the papers. Eggsy moans when Harry leans over his back, his belt buckle pressing cold into the heat of Eggsy’s skin, fingers not once stopping their torturous movements.

“Keep them there,” he says, voice a rough drag over Eggsy’s nerves, and Eggsy shudders. He nods when Harry doesn’t move, fingers tight around his wrist and curling cruelly against his prostate, and seems satisfied with his response.

Releasing his wrist, Harry goes back to lavishing kisses along his spine and the sensitive line of his ribs. Eggsy scrambles for purchase, hooking his fingers over the edge of the desk when Harry manages to nail his prostate with a particularly vicious little grind. Eggsy jerks up on his toes with a whimper. Harry smiles against the thin skin between his shoulder blades as he suddenly adds another finger, three stretching Eggsy wide, and starts fucking him in earnest.

The wail dies on Eggsy’s tongue, replaced by Harry’s name stuttered out through clenched teeth. He tries to find a way to move away from the brutal pace Harry sets, and yet move back into it, his toes curling against the hardwood and his fingers shoving paper onto the floor. Harry laughs, the bastard, sucking a love bite into the swell of Eggsy’s ass and massages his thumb into the rim of Eggsy’s stretched out hole. 

“You are a goddamn bastard,” Eggsy pants out, keening when Harry answers with another hard drag of his fingers over Eggsy’s prostate. “Fucking – just – stop playing, god, Harry, come on and _fuck me_.”

“Manners,” Harry says simply, but his voice sounds fucked out and a little raw, like the sight of Eggsy losing it is really doing it for him. Eggsy tilts his hips, his cock smearing over the edge of the desk, and clenches tight around Harry’s fingers, until he feels himself going a touch crazy over the pressure. Harry swears, before he pulls his fingers free.

Rocking back, he tries to follow but Harry presses his wet palm between Eggsy’s shoulder blades, holding him in place. The clink of a buckle and the soft whisper of a zip being pulled down is enough to send lust bubbling through Eggsy at an alarming speed. His hole feels empty without Harry’s fingers to hold him open. His cock throbs against the cold wood of the desk, dribbling pre-come all messy and desperate as Eggsy waits. The anticipation makes him feel tighter and hotter, like he’s only for Harry to use, to fuck, to _own_.

The first touch of Harry’s cock against his hole punches a sharp, wanting noise out of the back of his throat. He can’t tilt his ass back with how Harry’s pressing him down, holding him in place. Instead, he drops his heels so Harry’s cock slips over the rim of his hole and slides up the crease, hot and slick. Harry hisses out a breath, and his other hand comes down mean and stinging over the meat of Eggsy’s ass.

The shock of it sends him skittering up the desk, cock pressed almost painfully tight into the edge while Harry repositions him, yanking him up by the hips so he’s on his toes again. Harry slides along his ass, cock catching lube slick against his rim before Harry’s pushing in, using his hold on Eggsy to yank him back. He’s thick, stretching Eggsy wider, so wide, and Eggsy keens wildly when Harry withdraws and fucks in again, just short small motions that keep him held open so perfectly.

There’s no way to hold back the sounds anymore, Eggsy completely lost on the feeling of Harry filling him up, burying himself so deliciously deep. Harry groans above him, just a quick noise that causes Eggsy to clench down. Harry snaps out his name, shoving in until he bottoms out, hot and stretching Eggsy wide and filthy. Eggsy dazedly clenches again, hoping to illicit a similar response, and sure enough Harry fucks him brutally for a few seconds, slamming into Eggsy and sending his thoughts shattering into a hundred different directions.

“Up,” Harry snarls, slipping the hand from his shoulder blades around to the front of Eggsy’s chest, hauling him up, until his back presses into the starch texture of Harry’s shirt. He can feel the gun holsters brush against his arms, along the skin of his shoulder blades, and the sharp bite of Harry’s zipper pushing against the sensitive skin of his ass. He can’t breathe like this, can’t seem to suck in enough air no matter how wide his mouth falls open.

Harry’s thumb slips over a nipple and Eggsy’s head thumps back onto Harry’s shoulder, caught up in a pleasure spiral he has no hope of escaping. Harry presses a kiss just under his ear, setting his teeth against the lobe before he says, “Still always so tight.”

Rocking upwards, Eggsy gasps and sighs, fingers twisting and catching with Harry’s currently abusing his nipple. Harry hums an acknowledgement, fucking into him again, setting a punishing pace that leaves Eggsy practically immobile, other hand reaching up to tangle in the fine hair at the base of Harry’s neck.

“Look at you,” Harry says, his words breathed hot and wet against Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy feels his cock jerk, messy against the line of his belly, and Harry chuckles. “I should have made you beg for it, pushy little thing that you are. But you opened so beautifully for me, held yourself together so well, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s vocabulary is reduced to Harry’s name and a stuttered _fuck_ when Harry manages to shift himself even deeper, his cock dragging almost cruel over Eggsy’s prostate. His thighs tremble, little shivers that push up and into the rest of his body. Harry nips at the tendon along his neck, and Eggsy’s eyes snap open when Harry curls his fingers tight over the length of Eggsy’s cock.

“Don’t, don’t,” Eggsy says, desperate. Harry ignores him, begins jacking him in tandem with his thrusts. Heat curls up Eggsy’s spine like a wildfire, spreading and turning his legs to jelly as his hole flutters and clutches desperately at Harry’s cock. He’s moaning non-stop, bright sparks starting to crowd his vision. Harry fucks him just right, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, and Eggsy feels the heat break like a tidal wave over his skin. He comes with a shout, fingers tightening over Harry’s on his chest.

Harry strokes him through it, keeps his thrusts hard and unhurried, and Eggsy almost sobs at the flashes of sensitivity. His stomach clenches and he can feel come dripping down his chest, absolutely filthy. He wobbles on his feet and Harry gently pushes him back down onto the desk, fingers tight around his hips and Eggsy moans in appreciation.

“Yeah, come on,” Eggsy pants. Harry kicks his legs further apart, moves in until he’s shoved right up close, and his thrusts stutter, grip tightening to an almost bruising degree. Eggsy shoves back when Harry fucks in, and Harry grunts out his name, grinding messy and dirty against his ass before spilling inside. Eggsy shivers, clenching down around him, trying to keep him as close as possible. Harry’s hands slap onto the desk beside his head, wrists trembling as he catches himself from falling forward.

With a quick kiss against the nape of Eggsy’s neck, Harry pulls out with a soft noise and Eggsy protests, clenching down on air. Harry hums against his ear, nuzzling against his temple. “Greedy, aren’t you?”

“Always,” Eggsy says, sounding dazed and pleasantly tired. This was exactly what he needed. Harry smooths a hand down his spine before tapping his side and moving away. Eggsy lifts his head enough to see Harry fall back into his chair, cock hanging obscenely out of his opened trousers, and feels his dick twitch. Fuck.

Harry takes a moment, running a hand through his hair to get it back into place and tucking himself back inside his trousers. He calms his breathing, eyes focused on the languid sprawl Eggsy has yet to move from. He knows he looks obscene like this, spread out across the mission reports and requisitions, legs still spread and come on his thigh. He smiles giddily, completely content to staying where he is. 

Clearing his throat, Harry asks, “So, how was Cardiff?”

And Eggsy bursts out laughing.


End file.
